


Kyle and the Janitor

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Degradation, Double Penetration, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Object Insertion, Omorashi, Other, Piss Enema, Sounding, Under-negotiated Kink, Urination, Watersports, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: At the local roofie bar, there are three pills on tap:-One makes you drowsy and helplessly sluggish, and you don't remember anything when you wake up,-One puts you completely to sleep, and you don't remember anything when you wake up, and-One makes you unable to move but completely aware, and you remember everything.Kyle goes to the bar to try them all. It's also where he meets the janitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based by a concept invented by a nonny on FFA, first explained [here](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/214240.html?thread=1184396000#cmt1184).
> 
> I posted a very rough draft on meme. I have edited it, and at least now it should all be in the same tense.

Kyle looked over the list, and crossed out a few things he wasn't okay with. There were a couple where he wasn't entirely sure what they were, but they didn't sound that bad, so he didn't strike them out. It didn't take much time, because the list wasn't that long. Wet Dreams only let you opt out of the most extreme kinks. You couldn't even opt out of the sex of your partner. You had to be willing to take anyone who happened to be in the bar that night.

He signed his name, then handed the paper back to the bouncer.

"Here you go," he said, offering Kyle a set of brightly colored bracelets. "These let people know what your limits are. Anything else goes."

Kyle nodded to show that he understood.

"Go on in, kid," the bouncer said with a jerk of his head.

The bar was surprisingly well lit, based on Kyle's limited experience with bars since he'd only recently turned twenty one. But it made sense with all the people taking video, he supposed.

He headed straight for the bar and took a seat on a red vinyl stool that reminded him of the old-timey diner his dad liked to take him to when he was a kid. Talk about a boner-killing thought.

"What'll ya have?" a bartender asked him, hastily wiping the area of the bar in front of him with a rag.

"I'm not sure," Kyle replied. He was familiar with the three pills the bar offered, but all of them sounded good.

"I recommend Restless," said the short girl sitting next to him. She had a blonde pixie cut that would've made her look wholesome if not for her wicked grin. "With Restless, you can swallow." She winked.

Kyle, well, swallowed. He looked at the bartender and nodded. "Yeah, I'll have the 4-Hour Restless."

"Do you want to pay extra for video?"

"Nah," Kyle said, and took the proffered pill.

The pill started its work quickly. A fog entered his brain, and he could dimly see the girl take his right arm and a large, hairy man take his left. They dragged him over to a couch ...

Suddenly, the world was full color again as Kyle woke up, unable to remember the last four hours of his life. He tried to sit up, but found that his hands were cuffed behind him and chained to the wall.

He appeared to be in the men's restroom, and it appeared they didn't clean it very often, because it stunk.

"Hey, a little help here!" Kyle called, ready to get the cuffs off. He was shocked by how sore his throat was. His yell came out rough and gravelly, as if he'd been smoking two packs a day for the last twenty years.

He glanced down and was disappointed to see that he still wore his red T-shirt and jeans, although his shirt at least was wet with come. Even if no one had used his ass, his throat had certainly gotten a good workout.

A man dressed in a janitor's coveralls entered the restroom.

"Hey man, you ready to get out of there?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The janitor paused. "Do you mind if I use you before I unlock you?"

Kyle considered. The janitor was maybe thirty, thirty five at the most, and not bad looking, with curly hair and big brown eyes. "Go ahead," he decided. He offered a flirty little smile, "It seems like everyone wants my throat and not my ass."

The janitor unzipped, and pulled out his dick. It was thin, with a flared head that looked a little large for the rest of it. Kind of cute in its own way.

He slid the head of the limp dick into Kyle's mouth, and Kyle started to suck. Then he sputtered and jerked away as his mouth started to fill with piss.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Hey, sorry man, guess you're out of order," the janitor said. He gave Kyle an awkward smile, then bent down to remove the handcuffs, not bothering to tuck his dick away.

Kyle stood on shaky legs, giving it a moment for the pins-and-needles feeling to go away. He staggered over to the sinks and leaned on one, taking in his reflection. The word "TOILET" was written on his head in some kind of smeared makeup.

"Yeah, you were real popular tonight, baby. Pretty boy like you would've been popular anyway, but a lot of people cross watersports out. And even those that leave it are rarely in any condition to drink piss."

Kyle placed a hand on his full belly, wondering.

"You wanted your ass used, didn't you? Wet Dreams doesn't like customers going away unsatisfied. Want me to dick you?" the janitor offered.

Kyle bit his lip, but when he saw the janitor turn away in the mirror he cried out, "Wait, no! I want it."

He watched a slow smile spread across the janitor's reflected face. "Okay, pretty baby. You just stay right there. Keep your hands on the sink."

Kyle obeyed as the man undid Kyle's belt and the buttons on his jeans, sliding them down. Kyle hadn't worn underwear, and he shivered from the combination of the cool air and the janitor's confident hands. The janitor squeezed out a bit of lube from the dispenser sitting right next to the soap dispenser for convenient bathroom sex. The bar really did think of everything.

Soon enough the janitor was pounding into him, making Kyle's hips bang into the porcelain sink with every thrust. It hurt in the best way, and encouraged Kyle to moan even harder.

"Yeah, that's it, baby. You're a real slut, aren't you? You'd have to be to come here. But you'll remember this. You'll remember that you let me fuck you into the sink, even though you forgot the rest of the night."

"Yeah," Kyle moaned in agreement.

"It's too bad you can't remember, because you were such a good toilet. I usually have to clean these bathrooms twice an hour, but I didn't tonight. You were taking them all, baby. I can feel you sloshing around me, so full of piss and cum. Pretty little toilet boy."

Kyle cried out in pleasure.

"What are you?" the janitor asked.

"I'm a toilet," Kyle said through panting breaths. "I'm a pretty little toilet."

The janitor's thrusts slacked off. Kyle kept his hands on the sink and his eyes on the mirror. He could see a look of intense concentration on the janitor's face. "Everything okay?" he asked.

The janitor pressed down on Kyle's belly with both hands, making him fold over himself to lay on the sink, trying to hold in his own urge to pee. He almost thought he hadn't, but then he realized that the sound of pissing and the warmth of pee trickling down his legs came from the janitor pissing inside him and the overflow spilling out.

He breathed raggedly and tried to stay still, to serve as the best possible toilet. He'd been doing this all night, after all, even if he couldn't remember.

"That's it, baby," the janitor said, patting his belly. "You're all filled up from both ends now."

Kyle groaned in agreement. He felt like it.

The janitor began rocking into him, slow, shallow thrusts now. He used one hand to gently jack Kyle off. Kyle didn't need any more stimulation than that. Not with all the fantasies of everyone in the bar using his mouth flying through his head or the reality of his full stomach and the slow spill of liquid from his ass around the delightful friction of the continuing fuck.

He came with a hoarse shout, and lay limply against the sink for the few minutes it took the janitor to finish. He didn't have the strength to raise his head and look in the mirror again, so instead he watched his spent dick flop limply against the sink to the rhythm of the thrusts.

He didn't even know how there was room inside him for the janitor's come, but apparently there was. The janitor efficiently reached up and grabbed some paper towels, using them to plug Kyle up before pulling his jeans back into place and fastening his belt.

Kyle stayed leaning against the sink, catching his bearings, while the janitor washed his hands off to get ready to go back to work.

Kyle headed for a stall, but—

"Nuh-uh, baby. Don't you want to hold it all in until you go home?"

Kyle nodded. He didn't know how he'd make it, since he felt like he was going to burst any moment, but it sounded like such a nice idea. He'd hold it all until he absolutely couldn't, expelling the last of his lost memories.

"Can I call you sometime?" Kyle asked.

The janitor winked at him. "Sure you can," he said, reaching out to write his number on Kyle's arm. "After all, you're my pretty little toilet." He leaned forward and kissed Kyle, just a light touch of lips to his cheek. "I got plans for you, boy."

Kyle shivered in anticipation, then stiffly walked out of the bathroom, trying to keep from jarring his bladder or the paper towels in his ass. It was going to be an interesting ride home, he thought, as his cock started to stiffen again.

* * *

It took an entire day before Kyle worked up the courage to text the janitor.

 _What’s up?_ he sent. _What is your name, BTW?_

Then Kyle remembered he hadn't given the janitor his number, so he quickly sent another text. _This is Kyle. :)_

He nervously waited a few minutes, filling a glass of water and drinking it to pretend that he wasn’t nervous.

His phone chimed. It showed two new texts.

_?_

_I don’t know a Kyle_.

Kyle blushed, realizing the janitor didn’t know his name either.

He snapped a quick picture of his face and sent it, then added a quick comment before he lost the courage.

 _I’m your toilet_.

The reply came quicker this time. _You don’t look much like my toilet._

Kyle read it, confused. Did he already forget Kyle? His stomach sunk as he realized that he might have just embarrassed himself horribly, even worse than actually trying to pursue a relationship with someone who calls him a toilet.

_Do you have a bathtub?_

_Yes?_ Kyle replied.

_Go lay down in it and piss on yourself. Then send me a photo._

Kyle finished his water to give himself time to think. There was no record of his time at Wet Dreams, but a photo like that could get out.

And, well, it was one thing to let the janitor piss in him when he was tired and used and horny and desperate. But when he’s clean and alone in his apartment, it is gross; and even more than that, it seems silly. At the same time, this was why he texted the janitor, wasn't it? He wanted to reach that feeling again.

Decided, Kyle took off his clothes and laid in the bathtub as directed. The spray of his own piss felt warm, and it was hard to direct it at his face with his eyes closed. He caught a little on his mouth on accident, and guiltily decided to lick it away just to see what it was like. Stale and salty. It could be worse, Kyle supposed.

He groped along the side of the tub and grabbed his phone, quickly snapping a picture. He doubled-checked that his face was in frame and in focus before hitting send, then setting the phone aside and showering.

When he finished, there were a few messages waiting. He opened them to see his own photo on top. His eyes weren’t fully open, but it looked like it was on purpose, flirty. Some piss had pooled behind his head and was clearly visible, as was how wet his lips were. He looked hotter than he thought he would like that.

 _There’s my pretty little toilet_ , read the first message. _Good boy_.

A ridiculous sense of warmth surged through Kyle’s veins. He shouldn’t be this happy to be praised like a dog.

_Thanks. But seriously, what is your name?_

_Nah_ , the janitor texted back. _I love that you’ll piss on your own face for me and you don’t even know my name. You’re so sweet, baby, I just want to eat you up_.

Kyle considered pushing it, but the janitor was right. He was half-hard already from reading the text and after everything he did at Wet Dreams, he can’t pretend that he doesn’t like getting fucked by strangers.

_I’m thinking of going back to Wet Dreams this Friday._

_Same pill?_

_No, something different._

_Do the paralytic,_ the janitor texted him. _But close your eyes when you take it. Everyone will think you’re asleep. You’ll be able to feel everything, but you’ll have no idea who is touching you or what they’re gonna do to you next._

 _Okay._ Kyle laid back on his bed and touched himself, imagining it already.

 _I’m touching myself,_ he texted.

A smile emoji is all he received in return.

They texted casually for the next few days, until Kyle texted him one afternoon at work to let him know that he was about to piss.

 _Send a pic_ , the janitor said.

Kyle glanced around quickly to double-check that he was the only one in the bathroom, and snapped and sent a quick pic of his dick pulled free of his pants and underwear, one hand aiming it at the urinal.

 _Do that every time you have to piss until Friday night_.

Kyle’s dick inconveniently started to harden at the thought. _Okay,_ he texted. _But don’t do that when I’m about to piss._

_Do what?_

_Say sexy things._

_You’re too easy, baby. Stick your fingers in your stream and lick them after_.

And Kyle knew he shouldn’t, not at work, but he did it anyway. He took two pictures, unasked, one of his hand getting soaked and one of his dripping fingers in his mouth. He was in too much of a hurry to try to crop out the rest of his face, but he nearly did because the needy look on his face was even more embarrassing than the thought of the pictures getting out. He also considered deleting the picture, but he wanted the janitor to see him like that.

So he sent them.

 _You look good, toilet. See you on Friday_.

Kyle spent the next few days almost constantly horny, and texting the janitor a pic every time he used the bathroom didn't help him calm down any. Even masturbation didn't satisfy him, because he knew that on Friday he’d let a group of strangers do anything they wanted to his body and nothing he could do on his own compares to that, not even pissing on himself in the tub again and directing it all at his mouth.

He sent a picture of his full mouth to the janitor, who just replied, _It isn’t as good when it’s your own piss, is it?_

Kyle has to admit to himself that it wasn't.

_Don’t worry, I’ll fix that._

Kyle once more filled out the entry form at Wet Dreams, although he slightly changed his limits. Since he was going to be awake to feel it, he wanted something to really feel.

He quietly asked the bartender for a 4-Hour Paralyzer, then hid it in his palm as he headed for one of the easily sanitized plasticine-covered couches lining the sides of the bar. He laid back before taking it, keeping his eyes firmly closed since he didn't know how quickly the pill would act.

For a while he laid there peacefully, letting the din of the bar—moans and slaps of flesh, mostly—float through his head. Then he tried to move his leg to a more comfortable position, and couldn't.

Even though Kyle knew this would happen, he struggled. He’d underestimated how disconcerting it would be to have his body not respond to his demands.

He was still struggling when someone finally noticed his sleeping body.

“Nice, a fresh one!” It was a man’s voice, but Kyle couldn't tell anything else, not age, attractiveness, size, nothing. He saw nothing but the dark of his closed eyelids.

The man’s hand roughly removed Kyle’s clothing. Kyle could vaguely hear someone say that they’d take those clothes and bag them to the man.

The couch was sticky beneath his back, and the friction burned slightly when the man dragged Kyle along it to position him, tugging his legs open wide.

Kyle felt wetness on his revealed hole and quickly realized that it was a tongue, not lube. The man went right to work, thrusting his tongue in and out of Kyle’s slack hole. Kyle supposed the relaxed state of his muscles was one benefit of the pills.

The man clearly found it beneficial not to bother with much foreplay. He'd apparently determined that Kyle was sufficiently wet from his tongue, because something larger than a finger started to push in. If Kyle could, he’d have hissed at the feeling of something too large entering before he was ready. No wonder this guy went to the somnophilia bar, if he doesn’t like foreplay and is too cheap to even buy lube, thought Kyle.

It was pretty great. Last time no one used his ass, but this guy went right for it. But it wasn't about the act. It was that the guy clearly couldn’t give less of a damn about Kyle. He got Kyle wet enough not to chafe his dick and then went for it. Kyle was a convenient hole, warm and willing.

And man, the guy was making him feel like it. He must have been bracing himself against the couch, because he wasn't even touching Kyle except when his thighs pressed against Kyle on a deep thrust. There was nothing for Kyle to focus on but his ass and the dick thrusting in and out of it, the sweet drag of it against his sensitive flesh.

The next few fucks were less spectacular, other bar patrons pretty perfunctorily lubing him up and thrusting until they came. It wasn't that they were affectionate, exactly, but that they didn't seem careless of Kyle’s comfort. One even wiped him up when he was done.

Kyle was feeling a little disappointed when he heard a girl say, “Hey, I work with that guy! It’s always the quiet ones, I guess.”

Kyle tried to twitch a toe, anything, but it hadn't been four hours yet and he was trapped. He didn't recognize the girl, not by her voice. He knew it was possible to be recognized, but he’d always assumed he’d never know if he was.

“He’s a good-looking one,” someone else said. Another man. “Looks like he’s already been stretched and opened, too. Want to share this one?”

“Hell yeah,” the girl said. Kyle listened to her giggle, and tried again to move anything. “I’ll think about splitting his ass wide open whenever I pass him in the halls and he’ll never even know. I’m definitely not passing this up for one of the other sleep sluts.”

There was a sudden wrenching in Kyle’s stomach as gravity gave way. Someone—two someones—picked him up.

They laid him back down on top of a woman, chest to chest. Her breasts were flattened beneath him, and he wasn't familiar enough with the body part to tell if they were big or not. They felt good after the plastic couch. They had more cushion to them.

“Okay, help me feed my strap-on in,” she said, presumably to her companion.

The strap-on was smaller than Kyle expected based on her talk of splitting him open wide. It felt like a high-quality toy, definitely not a jelly. He was pretty sure that he owned a dildo made of something similar. The familiarity was disconcerting, considering he was getting fucked by a girl for the first time.

“All right,” she said. “Let’s get this party started.”

Something else pressed against his entrance. Kyle wanted to flinch away from the feel of cold lube, but couldn't. A thick finger pressed it deep into him, running all around his rim alongside the toy. It withdrew, only to be replaced by two fingers that pressed along his walls along the same path, confirming that he was well stretched.

It was then that Kyle knew what was happening. Sure enough, the man’s dick started to press into him, using the thrusts of the girl’s strap-on to carry him deeper. Once the man was fully seated, he took over the thrusting and the toy glided in and out with him.

Kyle had never done double penetration before, and he was very thankful for the small girth of the girl's toy. The outer rim of his ass felt tight, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. The fullness felt good, as did the drag against sensitive nerves. But it was a little painful, despite him being pretty relaxed and stretched. It was more just weird, the feel of toy and flesh moving together and the breasts still pressed against him. It wasn't as sexy as he'd fantasized, but he wondered if that was because there was a girl involved.

Then she spoke again. “God, you look so good,” she said. He could feel her prop her chin on his shoulder. “Your cock looks so big going into his little hole. How does he feel?”

The man groaned. “He’s so much better than the last two we shared. He might be a slut, but he can’t have done this too much. His ass is milking my cock.”

Kyle felt a hand fumble briefly against his balls, which was nice, but it quickly moved downward. He figured the man was jerking the girl off.

Not too long after that, the man came. He withdrew, and the girl’s thrusts increased in tempo, driving the warm come deeper into him. Her energetic thrusts made his hips bounce and Kyle was shocked to feel himself orgasm in response, the first of the night.

“Ugh, now I’m covered in come,” she whined, and a hand cracked across his face. His cheekbone throbbed. It wasn’t even a heavy slap, not really, but there was no other stimuli to distract him. She must’ve slipped out of him while he was coming. “I’m gonna go clean off,” she said, and slid out from under Kyle.

There was nothing to cushion him as he rolled and hit the couch right on the side of his face that was still throbbing.

There was another quick pump-and-dump, and then Kyle laid there unused for what felt like forever. Finally another guy laid down on top of him, squeezing Kyle’s legs together around his erection. He humped Kyle like that, his dick sliding up and down along Kyle's crack and balls. It was kind of fun, and a little bit ticklish. A particularly energetic thrust made Kyle try to reach out and steady himself reflexively, and this time his body responded, if sluggishly.

“Ugh,” Kyle groaned as he braced himself, but didn't move any farther. He didn't want to ruin the guy’s orgasm.

So he laid there, waiting a few minutes after the guy came, giving him time to get out of range before Kyle rolled over and opened his eyes, preserving the mystery.

He gave himself a few more minutes, then pushed himself up to go to the bathroom and get clean.

The janitor was inside, waiting. “Need a wash, baby?”

Kyle nodded, not ready to speak yet.

“Lay on the floor.”

Kyle obeyed, opening his mouth.

“Nah, keep your mouth closed for now. And your eyes.”

Kyle snapped his mouth shut, and let his eyes flutter closed once more.

Suddenly, the janitor’s mop was in his face, cold and wet and smelling of lemony cleaner. He tried to lean away, but the tile floor was unforgiving.

The mop scrubbed roughly up and down his sweaty body. It was nice to have the sticky sweat and come gone, but the mop water didn't feel like an improvement.

Still, he turned over when the janitor told him to. He received the same treatment on his backside as the soapy water congealed between the tile and his body.

“Have fun, baby?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Kyle said, voice hoarse from disuse but sounding more like himself than last time he saw the janitor. “I really did.”

“Good. Now it’s time for me to have fun. Go kneel in one of the stalls.”

Kyle hurried to obey, and opened his mouth wide again as soon as he settled into position.

The janitor loomed over him, a pleased smirk on his face. “You ready this time?”

Kyle nodded.

Like when they first met, the janitor rested the head of his penis on Kyle’s tongue. This time, however, Kyle swallowed when the janitor started pissing. The janitor kept his stream slow and steady, so that Kyle could keep up without having to let much drip down, but toward the end he just couldn't swallow anymore.

“That’s okay. We’ll have to work on your capacity when you’re conscious. My toilet should be able to drink all of my piss, shouldn’t he?”

Kyle nodded again.

“You coming back next Friday?”

“Yeah, I am. Still haven’t tried the sleeping pill, after all.” Kyle tried to make a bit of a joke out of it, but his words stumbled out too tiredly to sell the joke.

“I’ll see you after again, then. Why don’t you take the eight hour this time?”

Kyle said yes to the janitor’s back, because he was already leaving the bathroom.

It was going to be a long wait to next week.

* * *

This time the bouncer shuffled the forms when Kyle reached him before holding one out. "Here ya go, Kyle," he said.

Kyle blushed as he signed it and crossed a few things out. The other employees must have noticed his relationship with the janitor. "Thanks," he said, as he took his bracelets from the bouncer in return.

He was efficient about ordering a Knockout pill, but took some time to look around before taking it. There was a group of college guys in popped-collar polos who had to be fraternity brothers, and that could be a fun time. But what captured Kyle's attention was a table with three bikers, each drinking a dark beer with several empty pints already on the table.

One of the bikers was older, thin in that way old people get when they start losing subcutaneous fat. The other two, in contrast, were big boys. There was solid muscle there, but their protruding guts still looked nice and soft. What really sold Kyle on the group was the biggest guy's beard, which was maybe four inches long and bristly. He wasn't much into beards, normally, but he could imagine waking up with his thighs and other delicate places rubbed raw from that scruff and it made his dick stiff.

So he walked over to them with a friendly smile. "Hey, guys," he said, abruptly feeling like he was coming on way too peppy. But he wasn't going to back down now. "I've got my pill," he held it up so that they could see it was Knockout, "but I'm too cheap to order an entire beer if I'm not going to finish it. Can I have a sip of one of yours to help me swallow?" He tried to make it clear with his eyes that that was not the only thing he was interested in swallowing.

"Let me see your wrist," the old one said gruffly.

Kyle held it out obligingly.

"No yellow," he noted. "You drink piss, boy?"

Kyle knew he must be ridiculously red, because he could feel the heat coming off his cheeks. "Yeah," he mumbled.

The man nodded to the smaller of the younger guys, who took one of the empty glasses and held it beneath the table. When he lifted it back up, it was filled with a yellowish liquid with a small amount of foam on the top.

"Why don't you have a light beer?" the guy asked, clearly thinking he was being hilarious.

But Kyle was up to the challenge. He toasted him with the glass, then drained half of it before placing the Knockout pill on his tongue and finishing the glass with a swallow.

It hit him faster than he expected, and the floor rushed up to greet him. The last thing he felt was two large hands digging into his shoulders. "Let's mess you up, pretty boy."

He woke up laying on something soft, which was strange because he knew from experience that the couches at Wet Dreams were not soft at all. Wiping away the sleep from his eyes, he started to sit up, but a steady hand held him down.

"I'd move carefully," said a familiar voice. The janitor. "I left you how I found you, so there's still a sound in your dick and billiard balls in your ass."

That chased away any remnants of the drugged sleep. "There's a what in my dick?" he asked, distress making his voice crack like a teenager's.

"A sound," the janitor said, pulling back the sheet covering Kyle to reveal his penis.

He was too shocked by the sight of his own stiff dick with a piece of fucking metal sticking out of it to wonder why he was in a bed.

"Want it out?" the janitor asked. "Lie back, baby."

Kyle complied with alacrity.

The janitor carefully pulled the sound up, the smooth metal creating an interesting drag, but when about two more inches were revealed, he let it go and watched it sink back into Kyle. It felt strange, kind of like he needed to piss, but not. The janitor simply looked at him, eyes steady and opaque, and Kyle nodded.

So the janitor did it again, and again, until Kyle was bucking up into his hand. He tickled Kyle's balls, ever so lightly, and slid the sound almost all the way out and let it drop fully in, pushing Kyle over the edge with a hoarse groan of pleasure. It was not much of an orgasm, just a tired trickle, and Kyle wondered how much he came while he was out.

"Want the balls out, too?" the janitor asked.

Kyle pressed one hand flat to his belly, feeling as the hard balls shifted inside him, one nearly popping out of his hole due to the sudden reduction in room.

He shook his head, not so much in denial as wonderment. "How many are even in me?"

"I think it will be more fun for you to count them after I use a funnel to piss in you to help you push them out one by one."

Kyle squirmed in anticipation, which caused the balls inside him to shift. They felt heavier now that he had come.

"I'm glad you like that idea. It's good for my toilet to learn how to perform tricks."

"Got any other tricks to teach me?" Kyle asked, before remembering the more pertinent question. "Where am I, anyway?" It seemed like a nice place. Vaulted ceilings, fancy molding that probably had a fancy name, heavy furniture that looked like real wood.

"My home," said the janitor.

And Kyle was still in his refractory period, but if he had had a boner, that would've killed it. "Wait, what? They let you walk out of the club with me?" He eyed the doorway, visible past the janitor's shoulder

The janitor shrugged. "You signed a paper saying that it was cool if I took you home before you woke up. Not my fault you didn't read it. Plus, they've seen us together before and no one likes questioning the boss when they like their job."

The bouncer had specially, personally given him his form tonight, but Kyle hadn't looked twice at it, too eager to knock himself out so that strangers could fuck his unconscious body. It was hardly the only incautious decision he'd made last night. But if that part made sense—

"The boss?" he asked.

"The original cleaning crew we contracted was not prepared for the amount of bodily fluids. So everyone has been trading janitorial duties. Even me, one night when a pretty little thing was making my turn very easy by drinking everyone's piss like the toilet he was."

The janitor leaned over to kiss him, a fierce press of lips that made Kyle open his mouth and let the janitor claim it for his own.

"Sweet little Kyle, always in over your head and too horny to care. I was thrilled when you asked for my number, and you've been more responsive than I could've dreamed. It makes me want even more. You don't go back to work till Monday, do you?"

It took Kyle a moment to realize the janitor had asked him a question. "Yes," he replied.

"I want you to stay here this weekend. Wet Dreams is far from my only property. I have plenty of money to live however I want, which includes supporting a boy to live at my house and keep himself available whenever I want him. Otherwise, he can watch television or read a book or shop. I don't care, as long as he stays pretty and willing."

Kyle swallowed. "So you want what, to be my sugar daddy?"

"Exactly," said the janitor. "You can take this weekend to see what it will be like, and quit your job on Monday if you take the position. We can't cover everything during the trial period. It will mostly be things we've done together. I don't have time to throw a party, but there will be times in the future when I do and you'll take a pill or pills to make you a sleeping beauty toy for my guests to play with. And, as I get you trained up, things will get more intense. Eventually, I'll want a full-service toilet." He let that hang there, running a thumb along Kyle's wet, swollen lips.

Kyle sucked that thumb into his mouth, caressing it with broad strokes of his tongue. When the janitor pulled his hand away, he gave his reply.

"Okay."

"Okay?" the janitor asked, clearly mocking Kyle's casual reply.

Kyle blushed, but stood by his response. "Okay. Let's try it, see how things go. But, if we're gonna do this, what is your name?"

"You don't need my name, baby. Toilets don't talk."

With that, he stood up from the bed and slapped Kyle on the belly, making him fold in on himself. Not only did his skin sting, he also felt like half his organs had jarred out of place.

"Now, let's get those balls out of you."


End file.
